He Loves You
by lipstickdisaster
Summary: "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not..." "He loves you." TxG.


_**He Loves You**_

Peaceful.

That was the only word that could describe the setting I was currently in. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful shade of pink. I felt a soft breeze hit my skin and the sweet scent of the daisy I was holding entered my nose.

But as I lay in the hammock, I couldn't find fault in anything.

Pink just reminded me of her intimidating way of dressing and that sugary fake smile I wanted to wipe off her face so bad. The soft breeze on my skin just reminded me I was alone here and not in _his _arms. The sweet scent was almost nauseating as I realized he would probably never give me flowers.

So why did I not feel peaceful right now? Let me explain.

* * *

I did not need to be here.

The nerves were bubbling in my stomach as I tightly gripped onto my best friend's arm. Everything about this house was intimidating. I didn't seem worthy of this house. Why would I be worthy of his house?

I felt like I was going to be sick as Taylor rang the doorbell and shot me an annoyed look.

"Could you please let go of my arm? You're kind of hurting me."

"No," I squeaked. Did she really think I could stand on my own right now, in front of _this _door? Did she really think I gave a damn about her arm right now? Well, I didn't.

"Gabs," she warned me with a glare on her face and I felt myself glaring back. She knew that whatever she was going to say was not going to help. She had it easy – she had a boyfriend of eight months. She didn't have to worry about stupid jocks with really beautiful blue eyes liking her.

"No, Taylor." I felt a ramble starting. Oh god. "You don't know how scared I am right now. I mean, it's not just some random guy we're going to visit. This is—"

"Troy!" Taylor cut me off and I felt a terrified shiver go up my spine. Slowly I turned to the door, which was now opened by the single person I was scared of.

Troy Bolton.

You see, Troy Bolton was scary. Troy Bolton had really blue eyes that could bribe any person into doing what he wanted them to do. Troy Bolton had a killer smile that blinded me every time he flashed it. Troy Bolton had the most fantastic body – or so I'd heard. I hadn't actually seen it naked before and that made me sadder than it should have.

Yes, I liked Troy Bolton. And he didn't like me back. Cue the inward profanities.

It took a mere second for all air to escape from my lungs and I found myself unable to look away from his gorgeous eyes. No, gorgeous was an understatement. They were _dazzling_.

I felt the whole world disappearing as I kept staring at him and surprisingly, he stared right back. Nothing existed except the two of us for a moment and everything was perfect in the world.

Then Taylor had to interrupt.

Said best friend cleared her throat and our fantastic gaze broke as we both looked at her. I could see an adorable confused expression on his face from the corner of my eye as his puppy eyes stared at her and I felt jealous.

Honest to God, I felt jealous because Troy Bolton looked at my best friend for the same reason I was looking at her and feeling confused.

Unfortunately, Taylor was always somehow aware when I stared at Troy Bolton – like right now –, and she let out a frustrated groan, sending me an irritated glare. She pushed Troy aside and walked inside the house, calling out that she was going to look for her boyfriend, her voice laced with annoyance.

"What's her problem?" Troy asked confused and I felt myself falling under his spell even more, if that was possible. His husky voice was the sexiest sound I had ever heard.

I giggled nervously and lied, "I have no idea."

"Maybe she's on her period," he guessed and emitted a deep chuckle at his own joke. Although I usually didn't like men joking about periods, I giggled along furiously. Oh, the things Troy Bolton did to me.

As our laughter died down, he smiled softly and pulled me into a hug, whispering a soft greeting. I felt my body warm up and blood rising to my cheeks and I felt incomplete as he pulled away after a moment.

"Hey," I greeted back and he quickly grabbed my hand and ushered me inside. I felt the butterflies get worse as I realized I was in his house and holding his hand.

But as we entered the living room, my stomach dropped and my eyes widened in horror as my eyes met with a very pink sight.

What was Sharpay Evans doing here?

Sharpay Evans, the resident drama queen, was everything I was not. She was outgoing and confident, I was shy and insecure. She was the most popular girl in school, I was a wallflower. She had been in seventeen school production and all I had ever achieved was a Scholastic Decathlon win. She was rich and while I wasn't exactly poor, I could never afford a Chanel handbag. But then again, she was a fake, heartless bitch and everyone always told me I was the sweetest girl I ever met – which was probably to get me to do their homework for them.

The only thing we had in common was the fact we both wanted Troy. When she found out that Troy and I were starting to become close friends, she had told me to kindly fuck off and that I was ugly and he would never be interested in a geek like me and that she would make my life a living hell if I didn't back off of her man.

It was safe to say we hated each other's guts.

A moment passed as I felt shocked and annoyed as her face turned the same pink color as her dress, which didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hazelnut eyes glared viciously at my and Troy's intertwined hands.

Then her fake sweet smile appeared on her face and she flipped her blonde hair seductively – at least that's what I think it was supposed to be – over her shoulder as she squealed and told 'Troysie' – I swore I could see Troy shiver a bit at the awful pet name – to come and sit next to her, before she carelessly greeted me and told me there was some space left next to Taylor.

I was prepared to feel the coldness when Troy's hand would let go of mine but to my surprise, he led me over to the empty spot Sharpay had created between herself and Zeke Baylor and we sat down together, Troy taking my purse from me and putting it down for me.

I saw the disappointed look on Zeke's face as Sharpay immediately started her disgustingly obvious flirting with Troy. Knowing how much he was crushing on Sharpay for some unbeknownst reason, I gave him a pat on his shoulder as we both looked at Troy and Sharpay in disgust.

Taylor's boyfriend Chad Danforth had obviously sensed the awkwardness of the situation and quickly proposed a game of Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare? What are we, Danforth, twelve?" Sharpay snapped and Chad's big chocolate eyes immediately widened with hurt.

"I think it's a great idea," Taylor replied gently as she put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, while sending me a knowing look. We both rolled our eyes at the same time, which resulted in us trying to keep in our giggles.

"I agree with Taylor. It could be fun," Troy piped up and immediately Sharpay's annoyance faded away as she grabbed onto his bicep and told the rest of the group it would definitely fun as long as Troy would have fun.

Could she be more obvious? This night was turning out worse than I expected.

The game started and we ended up having a great time as Jason Cross drank an egg, Kelsi Nielsen confessed she had been drunk on prom night and Sharpay's twin brother Ryan tried on one of Troy's mother's dresses.

Then it was Ryan's turn to pick a victim and I felt my stomach clench as Ryan called out Troy's name and Sharpay shot her brother a look that could only mean one thing – she was scheming something.

The way she had been glancing at Troy's lips too often during the game, made her plan very clear and I found myself desperately hoping he would pick truth.

"Dare."

Just my luck. My stomach dropped as Sharpay sent me a victorious smirk, before turning to Ryan with her fake innocent face to hear the dare.

Psst, can you say _desperate?_

"I dare you to make out with Sharpay," Ryan reluctantly announced and I felt sorry for him as he sent me an apologetic face. I had talked to him a few times over the last few months and I knew he was sick of being his sister's poodle. I made a mental note to give him some much needed help as I braced myself for the kiss.

I felt Troy's hand brush against my back in a reassuring manner before he turned to Sharpay. I didn't have the time to question his behaviour as I felt myself getting nauseous when their faces neared each other's.

I wanted to close my eyes and dig a hole to disappear in as their faces were a millimeter away from each other's but I would never give her the pleasure of winning over me. So I watched them and felt all air disappear from my lungs as their lips slowly fused together.

I felt tears prick my eyes and my face get hot as their lips moved against one another's and another, stronger wave of nausea hit me as I saw his tongue prying her mouth open.

Sharpay deepened the kiss even more and I felt insanely sick, even as Zeke comfortingly rubbed my back and Taylor and Ryan stared at me, concern written in their eyes.

When Sharpay let out a pleasured moan, I couldn't handle it anymore and chocked out I needed the bathroom as I fled from the living room as quickly as I could. I needed to get away from this kiss and fast.

As I heard Chad's worried yell of my name, I scoffed furiously. Of course Chad would be the guy to be concerned about me. Of course Troy wouldn't be concerned. Troy was too busy making out with Sharpay.

I hastily locked myself in the bathroom and finally let the tears come out as I realized Troy probably liked Sharpay back. He would be asking her out right about now and she would say yes and they would be the perfect couple. He would forget all about little Gabriella and ride off into the sunset with his new girlfriend.

My heart chattered into a thousand tiny pieces as I realized he would never be mine. Ever.

And then I realized I had let Sharpay win. The fury kicked in as I realized how victorious she must have felt when I left the room.

No, I wouldn't let her have the pleasure of defeating me completely. I was going to fight back.

I furiously wiped my tears away and was eternally grateful for wearing waterproof mascara. I smoothed out the wrinkles of my T-shirt and plastered a confident smile on my face.

Sharpay Evans didn't know what was about to hit her.

I unlocked the door and stepped out, to only bump into no one else than Sharpay Evans herself.

Game on. Muahaha.

Sharpay gasped as we bumped into each other and fanned herself as I quickly took a step back, disgusted about the physical contact we had just experienced.

"Gabriella! I didn't know you were in here!" she exclaimed as I inwardly rolled my eyes. She knew very well I went to the bathroom. She had probably done her little victory dance in the hallway before I came out.

"Well, I was. If you excuse me, I'm going to go back to the others now," I said and started walking towards the living room as she grabbed my arm.

I turned around expectantly and she quickly pulled her hand away, scrunching up her nose in disgust as she probably realized she had touched me again.

"What?" I asked rather rudely as I scowled at her and she smiled happily as I inwardly punished myself for letting her get to me again.

"I just wanted to know if you realize Troy's mine now and that you are staying away from him," she declared with her sugary sweet smile and I felt my heart break a little bit more. Oh dear. He was hers. That could only mean one thing.

"Did he ask you out?" I tried to keep the quivering out of my voice and failed miserably as my breathing started to come out in spasms again.

She huffed as she told me he hadn't done it yet. "But he will soon. Because really, the kiss was incredible. His lips are so soft and he is so gentle and god, his tongue. His tongue is like heaven. So strong, so –"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled as my agony and fury hit the boiling point. I glared furiously at her make-up plastered face as she clearly took offence in my swearing – which was a rare occurrence for me.

She huffed again. "If you dare to get close with him now, I'll make your life worse than a living hell."

Then she rapidly pushed her way past me and locked herself in the bathroom before I could say anything.

My head throbbed painfully as I registered everything that just happened and I realized I had to get out of here.

I quickly made my way to the living room and immediately noticed Troy wasn't there. As I heard movements in the kitchen, I felt relief wash over me. He wasn't here. I didn't need to face him.

I told everyone I had to get home because my Mom called and told Taylor I'd call her later, before I quickly left before anyone could say anything.

As I started the walk home, I felt the tears start up again and didn't fight them this time.

* * *

I felt the tears well up in my eyes again as I thought back to the torture I had endured this afternoon. Of course I wouldn't have a chance with Troy Bolton. How foolish I had been. I had just gotten my heart broken by some lame high school guy.

Only that he wasn't _some _guy.

I looked at the small flower again and let out an agonized groan as I threw it on the ground. Flowers weren't going to help the situation.

As I lay back in the hammock, I tried to think of others things, but my thoughts kept wandering back to Troy and Sharpay. How pathetic.

Suddenly a thought struck my mind and I rapidly sat up and quickly reached to the ground to pick another daisy. I held it before my eyes and admired its beauty before I pulled a leave out.

"He loves me."

Sure, I sarcastically thought. If he loved me, he wouldn't have run off into the sunset with Sharpay Evans.

Bitterly gritting my teeth, I pulled another leave and let it float to the ground and softly breathed, "He loves me not."

The words stung as I was sure it was the bittersweet truth. I took a deep breath and pulled out another leave. It was the last straw and furiously I pulled the leaves out, not being able to stop.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me…"

I choked on a sob as I got to the last leaf. A flower with only one leaf was a sad sight and I instantly felt guilty for taking this flower's life away for my benefit, even if it sounded crazy and even if the game didn't end up benefitting me.

"He loves me not…"

I closed my eyes in anguish as I slowly loosened my grip on the leave, not wanting to see my entire hope fly away with a stupid leaf. I lay back in defeat and let out a depressed sigh.

"He loves you."

I gasped in shock and almost fell out of the hammock at the male voice entering my ears. The pain faded away and butterflies took its place as I stared up into his cobalt eyes.

"T-Troy. What are you doing here?" I questioned as I quickly tried to compose myself. Oh right, Troy Bolton was standing in my backyard. I don't think composure and Gabriella Montez went together at this point.

He just stared at me, his eyes darkening into a stormy navy blue as a slight frown made its way up to his face. I felt my heart skip a few beats under his intense gaze and I found myself wishing this afternoon had never happened.

"He loves you," he repeated simply. His breathing was heavy and his tone was hard and demanding. It was a side of Troy I had never seen before. He looked angry, hurt and even a little vulnerable. Instead of wondering why he was so distraught, I couldn't help but think he was really sexy when something was clearly up.

I didn't know what to do and without thinking, I softly scooted over in the hammock to make room for him and softly padded the newly created empty space. "Wanna sit down?"

His frown slightly disappeared and he let out a deep breath, before nodding carefully. He strode closer and my breath got caught in my throat at his intimidating appearance. My breath completely disappeared as he plopped down in the hammock and slowly draped his arm around my shoulder.

I carefully snuggled into his embrace as all thoughts about Sharpay and this afternoon disappeared from my mind. A comfortable silence fell over us as we both got caught up in our thoughts and for the first time tonight, I felt at peace.

"He really does love you, you know," Troy said softly after some time and I looked up at him. Why did he keep saying this? He noticed the look on my face – which was very confused; I was sure of that – and chuckled softly before looking back at the darkening sky.

"He would be crazy not to, Brie." My heart fluttered at the use of the nickname as I urged him to go on.

"You're a great girl, Gabriella. You're intelligent, you're sweet, you're funny, you're talented, you put other people before yourself," his gaze was back at the intensity level of navy blue as our eyes locked and I was sure he could hear my heart beating, "you're… _beautiful_. He's really lucky, Brie, to have someone like you loving him."

Okay, maybe he didn't hear my heartbeat. Or he was cocky enough to call himself lucky. I let out a frustrated sigh as I shook my head at him.

"Thanks Troy, but he really doesn't love me. He loves someone else."

I screeched involuntarily as he suddenly let go of me and shot out of the hammock. He started pacing around and throwing me disbelieving glances as I couldn't help but cock my eyebrow at his behavior. Why was he freaking out like that? He was the one who didn't love me back.

"What's his name?" his voice sounded furious and so out of breath, I was sure he was going to faint anytime.

Troy Bolton was going to faint in my backyard. Oh dear.

I gulped and kept my mouth shut as I really started to question the behavior he was showing tonight. What was his problem? First he was acting like the victim in some mysterious situation, then he was complimenting me like there was no tomorrow and now he was freaking out like a little school girl? I squinted my eyes as I tried to find a reasonable explanation. I couldn't find a reason, other than… No, he didn't like me. He liked Sharpay.

"What's his name?" he repeated and I felt afraid of him as he stared at me angrily, his eyes almost black. His entire body was shivering in anger and I tried to suppress a whimper, feeling his point of explosion nearing.

What was I going to do? Should I tell him the truth and risk eternal humiliation and a lost friendship if he'd reject me or should I lie and save my friendship with him only to suffer from heartbreak?

Being the scared coward that I was, I decided on the latter and lied, my voice barely audible as I told him he didn't know the guy I was crushing on.

Apparently he did hear what I said – it _was _quiet outside after all – and exploded in anger as he turned his back to me, his chest heaving up and down rapidly.

"You need to tell me, Gabriella," he pleaded almost desperately, "I need to give him a piece of my mind."

I felt my eyes widen in shock and the thought of what he implied, left me in a coughing fit. He watched on worriedly as I tried to regain composure, but the anger never left his facial expression. As I emitted my last cough, I looked up at him nervously and my voice quivered as I inquired about his intentions, "Do you mean… like, b-beat him up?"

His concerned and angered frown made room for a small, amused smile as he let out a tiny chuckle, "Yes, Gabriella, beat him up. That what he gets for hurting the girl I love…"

He trailed off and his eyes widened almost comically as he realized what he had just said as my body froze in position. He didn't… He just… Did he? Was I dreaming? What about Sharpay? What about… What?

"W-W-What did you just s-say?" I stuttered nervously after we had stared at each other in shock and disbelief for a while. He scratched his neck – a habit when he was nervous, I had noticed – and coughed furiously as his cheeks were colored by a rosy blush and his sharp jaw clenched nervously.

"I… err… Gabriella… I love you," he confessed and his blush darkened even more if that was even possible as I was sure he would scratch the skin on his neck open any time soon.

So many questions ran through my mind as I stared at him, while he was doing everything to avoid meeting my gaze. His hand moved from his neck and ran through his hair and I frowned with confusion as one word kept coming up in my mind.

Sharpay.

Finally, our eyes connected with each other as I took a deep breath and started firing questions at him, "Why, Troy? Why didn't you tell me? How long?"

He chuckled darkly as he crouched down in front of me and cupped my chin in his hands to prevent me from moving my eyes away from his and I honestly felt scared when I saw the pure love and raw emotion dancing in his still dark eyes.

"Why I love you, Gabriella? It's simple. You're different. You don't care about how you dress or how to act in front of people and you speak your mind. You're real, Gabriella. You're the most real person I've ever met. And I didn't tell you because I was afraid you didn't like me back, which you obviously don't anyway."

He smiled sadly and I just wanted to kiss all his sorrows away and tell him I did like him back as the butterflies swirled all around my stomach. Before I could say anything, he sighed and continued, "And how long? Probably ever since I met you."

His voice sounded so vulnerable and sincere and I really would have believed him if images of Sharpay weren't crossing my mind at that moment. I frowned at him as I remembered their kiss and suddenly, all hell broke loose.

"What about Sharpay, Troy? What about the fact that you just kissed the girl I've been hating for… for… I don't even know how long and you just barge into my backyard and tell me you love me. What about _my _feelings, Troy? What about the fact that I'm so confused right now and… oh my god, are you smiling? God, Troy, you're such a jerk—"

Then he cut me off. By kissing me full out on the lips, no less. As I was doing a happy dance in my head, my eyes shut tightly as I tried to take everything in that was just him. Sharpay was right. His lips were incredibly soft and the butterflies went into overload as his lips gently glided over mine and I moaned quietly as his tongue entered my mouth, starting a fierce tango with mine. I secured my hands around his neck as he gripped my face and I just enjoyed the moment.

As air became a necessity, we both pulled away reluctantly. I slowly opened my eyes while his stayed closed and I bit my lip as he softly licked his lips. Then he opened his eyes and smiled softly at me, softly pulling away a curl from my face and playing with it.

"I never liked Sharpay. She's fake and annoying and everything you're not. That kiss was only because of the dare, believe me. I want you, not her."

I smiled at the fact that he was whispering as we both tried to make the moment last. I lowered my gaze to the ground for a moment and sighed as I couldn't help but stare at him again.

"Troy… the guy…"

His eyes widened as I uttered the words softly and he quickly let go of my face and stood up as if he had burnt himself. His mouth opened and closed as he stared at me, frowning and probably freaking out about what had just happened.

"Right. The guy. I really thought you liked me back. I'm sorry."

As he started to walk away, I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his knees again as our gaze met again, resulting in an intense stare neither of us wanted to break.

"No, Troy. I do like you. No, I love you. That guy was you."

I giggled quietly as his distraught frown turned into an elated smile while he quickly repositioned himself next to me in the hammock, hugging me tightly to him and pecking my lips.

"Really?" he asked delighted and I nodded as we both grinned like Cheshire cats and I nodded excitedly as he lifted my hand and intertwined our fingers to bring them to his mouth and press a sweet kiss to my knuckles.

I blushed as he chuckled and his face neared mine, his eyes shining with cheek as he softly stated, "I guess he did love you after all."

I nodded and gave him a long kiss, before snuggling further into his embrace and looking at the sky, noticing for the first time that the stars had appeared in the clear Albuquerque sky.

"One question though," I said softly as I felt his free hand run down my side, "Why _are _you here?"

He chuckled, "I was worried as to why you left so quickly. And your gate wasn't locked. You should consider locking it. It's really a lot safer."

I giggled as he gently brushed his lips against my hair, "I'll remember that."

We both focused our gazes on the starry night sky and I felt at peace for the first time in that night as I realized he was finally mine. Not Sharpay's, not anyone else's, only mine.

And as I lay my head on his chest and felt his heart beating fast beneath my ear, his words repeated in my head and I felt extremely happy as they did.

"_He loves you."_

Yes, he really did love me.

* * *

**A/N: This was way longer than I aimed it to be, but yeah, here it is. Big grateful hug to Momo for being a wonderful beta. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**~ Joyce**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Anything that's remotely familiar from the High School Musical franchise, belongs to Disney.**


End file.
